


后天再打骑阶火种

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 大家情人节快乐以及我鲨大眼仔





	后天再打骑阶火种

空气中都是巧克力的味道，迦尔纳甚至都不知道Alter和阿周那什么时候达成的共识，只是他现在并没有什么富余的时间去思考这个问题。  
阿周那亲吻着迦尔纳胸口的宝石，alter从背后抱住他，连带着让他把那些疑问全咽了回去。  
从食物的意味上来说迦尔纳应该责备一下阿周那［复数］用食物进行其他用途的行为，但枪兵此时不复沉浸在战场时的冷静，身体贴合的热度和弥漫在空气中巧克力香甜的味道让迦尔纳无暇顾及理性的思考——阿周那也让他少在这时候还说一些煞风景的台词。  
Alter的吻向来都是暴力的，还没来得及再临觉醒取“［人］”那一面的神明用尾巴绕过迦尔纳的大腿，扳过他的下巴就这么啃了上去。和弓阶阿周那富有技巧的吻不同，Alter以完全压制迦尔纳任何反抗行为的力道就这么吻了过去，要不是他们的距离贴的够近，这甚至发展别的“事故”。  
牙齿被撞得有些发麻，鼻腔中满是巧克力香甜的气息，舌尖还被没什么接吻技巧的神明咬到了好几次。Alter没收好手上的力道也没有停下来的意思，尽情的顺应本能行动，蹂躏一般的用舌头折腾着枪兵的口腔，从迦尔纳身上掠夺他想要的一切。就是这样带着些粗暴的吻已经很久都没感受到了，在他们表明心意磨合了许久以后这样的吻还让迦尔纳有些怀念。  
Alter把在今天从卫宫那里拿到的巧克力全部吃了个一干二净。如果不是阿周那在一旁制止了一下，迦尔纳可能会看到神明连带着把包装纸把那些巧克力一起吃下去。  
自从去年Alter来到迦勒底以后发生了不少事情，但总归是都过去了，今年情人节也不再是由他们两个人度过。  
“我希望你还记得今天是需要纪念什么的节日，不要分心。”  
才刚刚飘远的思绪一下子被扯了回来，阿周那终于放过了他胸口的宝石，进而舔舐着宝石和皮肤相连接的部分。  
无论身体交叠了多少次，迦尔纳还是不习惯被舌头触碰敏感部位，下意识发出的声音被alter堵在口中，身体些微的弹跳也被压制了回去，Alter几乎是强制性的禁止了迦尔纳所有的反抗行为，虽然迦尔纳压根就没有反对的意思。  
阿周那倒是没有把巧克力吃完，小块的巧克力被体温融化了，和弓兵近乎与巧克力融为一体的肤色不同，迦尔纳胸口那片没有被焚天衣装覆盖的地方白得近乎透明，巧克力融化流淌的痕迹一览无余。  
被手指欺负得半挺立的乳尖放置了好一会儿，因为巧克力液流淌路径刚好经过的缘故蹭得有痒，在被Alter逮着反复亲吻的途中抬起另一只没被十指紧扣的手触碰了一下，但这个举动看在阿周那眼中就是充满了十足自慰意义的挑衅。  
“…！”这下是真的差点儿挣开Alter的压制了，一边挺起的乳尖被阿周那整个的含在口中吮吸咬磨，慢腾腾的抚慰着，另一边则被身后的神明带着自己的手强制性的抚慰着，温水一般绵延不绝又时不时拔高的性快感折腾着迦尔纳本来就不怎么在线的理智，原本熟悉了快感的身体早就准备好了迎接更为暴烈性的快乐，但口头说着［在情人节要对恋人温柔一些］的阿周那完全就是换了个方式在折腾自己的兄长，温吞又持续性带着他融化理性，让他全身心都交付出来为止。  
“哈……今天是特别到……让你这么磨蹭的节日吗？”  
终于从亲够了的Alter那里解放出来的迦尔纳喘了两口气，眼角还漫着一些被刺激出来的泪光，被磨红的唇角和没有断开的银丝让他的话语停顿了一下，他并没有指责阿周那的意思只是疑惑了，但下一秒接踵而来的快感让他把话头硬生生的咽了回去。

“还以为你撑不到那个时候所以想慢慢来…看来是我考虑不周，兄长。”  
在床上的时候他们从来不允许迦尔纳穿着黄金铠，而一向纵容自己弟弟的迦尔纳没表示什么反对意见，非常听话的遵从了。他们身体贴合在一起，触碰的时候就会演变成一场欢爱。  
阿周那伸手猛的擦过迦尔纳半勃的性器，在迦尔纳控制不住的颤抖的时候再用带着薄茧的手指不急不慢的抚慰着顶端给予温吞的快感，Alter早就硬挺的性器抵着他的臀部，就着这样后背紧贴Alter胸口的姿势让那隔着布料也能感觉到烫热的部位在臀缝磨蹭，神明没有直接做下去的意思，慢慢的用舌头舔过迦尔纳的脖颈再细细密密的咬磨着，在白色的脖颈处留下明显的吻痕和牙印。尾巴时不时从大腿根部的地方扫过，明白直白的表达着自己的欲望。  
要说没有一点嫉妒心那是不可能的，可是迦尔纳在对待他们两人没有什么的态度上的改变，只要是‘阿周那’这个个体他都会一视同仁。Alter一开始在来到迦勒底洞悉了两人关系的时候一声不吭的选择了回避，直到在战斗模拟室里被迦尔纳打进墙里以后又被直球砸脸，三个人的关系才出现了转变。别的不说，至少在【欺负】兄长这一点上，两个阿周那非常的有共识。每次都是才被弓阶的弟弟压在床上欺负到爬不起来，还没回过神就又被狂阶的那个抱到身上继续，这还不算完，在欺负人这一点上两个阿周那达成了什么奇怪的共识，在Alter从背后抱着迦尔纳进出的时候会把他想要蜷缩起来的四肢完全打开，让弓阶的自己看着兄长布满吻痕的大腿内侧和交合位置，两人份的精液就着性器进出的同时被带出来，把原本就不怎么干净的床单再搞得乱七八糟。  
至少从迦尔纳的耗魔不再成为藤丸立香需要注意的部分这一点来说，可喜可贺。  
本身和阿周那做这样的事情是毫不羞耻的，但是被另一个衣着整齐（起码是上衣）的弟弟这么注视着还是有些说不清道不明的意味，进而扭过头想要躲避对方的视线。  
“所以你是会放弃机会的类型吗？阿周那。”  
这样温吞的接触迦尔纳确实很喜欢，阿周那或许是带了不少戏谑想要折腾他的心思在，只是继续忍耐下去也没什么意义，从他额角滑落的汗水还打散了已经融化进而淌下去的巧克力。  
还没等阿周那（弓阶）反应过来迦尔纳就捧着他的脸，用像是Alter吻他时候那样的气势吻了过去，因为指尖还沾着一些巧克力的缘故，有一部融化的液体还蹭到了对方脸上。那仅仅只是个一触即分的吻，在意识到自己把巧克力蹭在阿周那脸上的时候迦尔纳又再次凑了过去，把那些甜腻的液体舔舐干净。  
在温热的舌尖触碰到的时候阿周那堪堪忍住了想把他就床补魔的心思，还什么准备都没有做，就这样进去的话必然会变成一场并不完美的性爱。  
白发的神明终于啃够了迦尔纳的脖颈，这些牙印每每还没消失就又被再次刻上一层印记。偶尔有不慎咬得过头而渗血，这时候毫无悔过心理的Alter会用舌头反复蹂躏那些伤口，在满足了以后才会放过他。  
像是看穿了【自己】的心思，Alter用自己的尾巴拍打了一下床铺，像是以往做爱那样打开迦尔纳的四肢，把迦尔纳本来就没什么遮挡的下身展示得一览无余。阿周那是今天才回来的，而昨晚Alter才把迦尔纳摁在床铺里好一顿补魔，还没有来得及清理，那些已经停留了一晚上的液体就着被搬开臀部的姿势淅淅沥沥的从穴口流了出来。  
正要去拿润滑剂的阿周那愣住了，视觉上的暴力性过于强烈，以至于Alter用尾巴拍了一下他的手臂才回过神来。是特殊的节日，除了多了一份可以食用的甜食以外没有任何改变，巧克力也仅仅只是一种顺应了节日气氛的“情趣”，他们平时腻在一起的时候也和今天一样。  
难怪今天Alter表现得没有那么急切，只是从背后抱着迦尔纳反复啃咬他的脖颈，把昨晚才印上的痕迹再次刻得深一些。那点拿不上台面的嫉妒心被阿周那很好的隐瞒了下去，在真正进入之前也像Alter留痕迹一样在迦尔纳的大腿内侧印了不少鲜明的吻痕。  
昨天晚上才被打开的身体再次接受了侵犯，结束了温水一般磨蹭的折磨以后突如其来的快感让迦尔纳伸手紧紧的抱住了阿周那的脖子，骑乘的体位可以进入得很深，而且这样也方便两个人同时接触到迦尔纳。被Alter逮着折腾走了大部分氧气，但除了刚刚那个只是触碰的吻以外他们今天还没好好的再次亲吻过。  
前后都被滚烫的温度贴合着，在意识即将被带入快乐的深渊前迦尔纳用仅剩的体力攀上去，抓紧了现在还能依靠的浮木。  
END  
大家情人节快乐吃巧克力哦：D


End file.
